The present disclosure relates to the field of digital storage devices, and specifically to digital storage devices on a storage area network. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to optimizing zones in storage area networks.
A Storage Area Network (SAN) is a dedicated network of storage devices (e.g., disk arrays, tape drives, optical storage devices, etc.), computing devices, and switches that connect the storage/computing devices together. A SAN may be broken out into zones, which provide sub-units of the SAN through which data pathways traverse.